


Aftershow Party

by ScottyJames



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottyJames/pseuds/ScottyJames
Summary: Harry, Niall & Zayn enjoy some aftershow fun with Harry Judd and a cute roadie.
Kudos: 1





	Aftershow Party

One Direction had just finished the final gig in their world tour. The O2 in London had been packed and the fans were so loud that Niall, Harry and Zayn could still here them backstage. Fuck me; I’m horny, said Harry as they entered their dressing room.  That many screaming girls reall y  make me hot, just the girls, joked Zayn? Well you know me; some of those guys were cute as well. I reckon you’ve had more guys than girls recently, said Niall. You might be right said Harry, but whatever sex it is I’m still horny and need a shower. He stripped off in front of the others and went into the shower. 

He’s going to jerk off in there isn’t he said Niall, probably said Zayn and then he’ll empty his balls at least twice more tonight inside some groupie or another. His reputation in the media is true said Niall smiling. Tell you what though, said Niall, I think I need to get out of these skinny  jeans; the thought of Harry jerking off has given me a semi! You dirty boy smiled Zayn, knowing that Niall did fuck guys as well but never knew whether he really liked his band members.

You’d fuck Harry then said Zayn? Of course said Niall, wouldn’t you, he does have a cute arse and his cock is good and chunky, hell we see it enough. Having said that I seem to remember yours is a fairly big one too.  Zayn wasn’t as much of a showman as Harry. Harry was always walking around naked when the lads were in each other’s homes. Even when the others have their girlfriends there Harry wouldn’t care just to  embarrass the others. Zayn was in contrast very private, Niall only remembered seeing Zayn naked once, not that there was anything to be embarrassed about he thought.

I don’t find the need to parade around in front of you all like Harry does, replied Zayn, but you’re right, the little chap is big enough, but Harry’s looks bigger I think. Give us a show now and I’ll tell you, said Niall, wanting to see Zayn naked again. I’m not really that bothered said Zayn as he pulled of his trousers and sat down in one of the armchairs in his briefs. Niall had stopped taking his trousers off as he was tempting Zayn to strip off. His semi hadn’t gone  anywhere; in fact it was more a hard on now than before and as he pulled his jeans off there was an obviously stretching bulge in his boxers. 

Does this really turn you on said Zayn? Yeah, said Niall grabbing his bulge and shaking it at Zayn, you? Clearly not as much as you , said Zayn , lo oking down at the normal bulge he would see in his pants. Oh come on Zayn, can’t we have a little  fun; I know Harry would join in Well why don’t you wait for him to come out of the shower? He’s not as much of a new experienc e as you Zayn. What do you mean questioned Zayn? Niall looked a little  nervous; well we may have had a bit of fun together when we were still making it big. What sort of fun asked Zayn, wanting to know what his band mates had been up  to?

Well, nothing too heavy, we’ve kissed, I gave him a  blowjob and that was about it really, as I said nothing too heavy. What,  exclaimed Zayn, you’ve sucked Harry off? Well, yes, to be honest he didn’t last as long as I thought he would, he seemed to like it a lot. But you can’t tell  him; I told him I wouldn’t tell anyone. I bet he did, said Zayn, anyone knowing  you have blown Harry and that he didn’t last too long would be front page of all the trashy magazines and papers.

It was a long time ago, said  Niall; maybe he’s got better since then. Doubt it, laughed Zayn, enjoying that the hotshot stud Harry, wasn’t as stud-like as he made out. Maybe I was just good at giving him a blowjob, said Niall. His bulging pants growing as he spoke to Zayn. You were really turned on weren’t you, said Zayn? It was hot admitted  Niall; his cock is thick and a bit bigger than mine. I didn’t swallow, but he made a good amount of cum too.

Zayn was beginning to be a little turned on at the idea of Niall and Harry at it, especially as it was clear now that Niall had a fully blown erection in his loose fitting boxers. And the bulge was nothing but large. He shifted in his seat and made sure his bulge wasn’t any more visible than it was. Just as he was there was a knock at the door of the dressing room. You’d better sort that out mate, said Zayn, or when I open the door you’ll be discovered. 

Zayn didn’t give Niall much time to sort  it; he was instantly up and had opened the door. Niall sat hurriedly and awkwardly on the arm of a chair and crossed his legs to hide his big, hard cock. Hi Zayn, came the voice from behind the door. Hi Harry  replied Zayn. Shit thought Niall; that sounds like  Harry Judd; he was even hotter than  both Zayn and Harry. Come in said Zayn, excuse the attire, we were just waiting for Harry to finish in the shower. He’s probably jerking off said Harry, that’s what Dougie used to do all the time when we were touring. Yep, replied Zayn, he will be, we know he always does too. 

Hi Niall, said Harry reaching out to shake his hand. Niall hardly moved just leant forward and shook Harry’s hand. Take a seat said Zayn, Harry sat down in a chair next to Zayn and opposite Niall. Niall’s cock did not want to relax at all; he knew he’d need to jerk off when it was his turn for the shower.

So what brings you here said Zayn? Well I was in the VIP section and wanted to see how you were all getting  on; I haven’t seen you in ages. Louis and Liam are good, I was just next door saying hi to them. Cool, said Niall, trying to act normally. All it managed to do was attract Harry’s attention and as he looked at Niall, he couldn’t help but see Niall’s cock. He had sat down and tried to cover his erection, but in making it look natural above when he’d crossed his legs the head and a couple of inches of cock had slipped out under his leg. Now Harry was lower than Niall, he could see the erection as clearly as Niall’s cute face.

Did you two want me to leave, asked Harry? Why, asked Zayn? Well it looks like Niall was in the middle of what Harry is doing in the shower. Zayn laughed. No, nothing  likes that, he was just explaining how he’d been involved in a  blowjob that was hot  and he got a little excited. So I can see, said Harry smiling at Niall. Niall almost blew his load seeing Harry smile at him like that.  No need to stop now I’m here said Harry, what was it like? Niall was a little surprised that Harry was asking, but didn’t realise Harry thought he was getting the blowjob not the other way around. Well it lasted about 40 seconds said Niall. Harry laughed, you only lasted 40 seconds! No Harry only lasted 40 seconds; I could last much more than that! So it wasn’t you getting head? No I was giving head to Harry, Niall had said it before he realised what he was saying. 

No way, said Harry, you gave head to Harry Styles? And he only lasted 40 seconds; you must be bloody good then. Unless Harry isn’t the stud the reports claim. Oh he’s a stud, said Zayn; he’ll empty his balls in the shower and then do it at least twice more tonight. In different girls probably, added Niall. Wow, well I never guessed you guys were in to all that kinky gay stuff. We aren’t said Zayn, it was a one off experience. But you clearly liked it, drawing everyone’s attention back to Niall’s hard cock. He’s right, said Zayn; looks like you did enjoy it. 

Why don’t you go and ask him again, he’ll be naked in there now. No said Niall, piss off. How big was he asked Harry, all the papers make out he’s huge? I guess around 9 inches or so, a little bigger than I am. Not that big then, said Zayn. I thought he’d be bigger than that as he is bigger than I am when he’s soft. You’ve seen him naked then, said harry. All the bloody time, said Zayn, in fact I’d guarantee he’ll come out of the  shower naked, without even a towel wrapped around his waist. None of this talk was helping Niall’s embarrassing position. Well how big are you Niall, asked Harry? It looks quite big from here. Niall stood up, and dropped his boxers. There if you want to know have a look. It was pretty hard as it sprung out from his groin. About 8.5 inches or so like this I think. But it’s been a while since I needed to measure it. Harry is bigger than that then? A little longer, but not as thick I’d say, if memory serves, and it’s not the sort of thing I’d forget easily.

It only then occurred to Niall; that he was standing totally naked in front of Zayn and Harry Judd, who were looking at his hard cock. It had occurred to Zayn as soon as the conversation with Harry had started because he was sitting in a way that it made it hard to spot he was getting hard. He reckoned Harry was as well but he had jeans on to hide it.

Then the worst thing happened for Zayn, Harry asked him for a glass of wine. Niall can get it said Zayn. Piss off said Niall, I’m naked, I need to go and get dressed a little. Don’t worry about it mate, you are a pretty sight, and Mcfly were as naked as you are a lot of the time. I’m quite used to seeing naked guys in my face. Zayn, go on mate, I’m so thirsty. Harry was sort of his friend, so he stood up quickly and went to the  sideboard . But it was no use. Niall and Harry both spotted the undulating bulge in his briefs. Oh, it looks like Niall wasn’t the only one who enjoyed the blowjob story. It has a mind of its own, said Zayn. It popped a hard on during a gig once.  The entire time mate,  the best thing about being a drummer, no one can see. Don’t be embarrassed, let it out like Niall.

Niall knew Zayn wouldn’t as he was so private, but wished he would, he wanted to know how much wood he was packing.  Go on, urged Harry, Niall was surprised that Zayn didn’t say no straight away. You’re as good as naked already said Harry, all you are wearing is a pair of small briefs and you’ve got a growing erection. In fact there is visible gapping between brief and inner thigh. I can see a large left hand testicle poking out slightly. Niall was not going to lose his erection  now; it looked like Zayn was about to be naked for only the second time in his presence. 

Fuck it, said Zayn and pulled his briefs off, if you guys are so determined to see my cock, here it is. It’s magnificent, said Niall.  It was bigger than his by about an inch, but it was also  thicker; no wonder you’re the one with the girlfriend. Easy mate said  Zayn; it’s just a cock.  No, he’s right said Harry it is a beaut.  And it must be a grower said Niall.  When it was soft that once I saw you it was shorter than Harry’s and like this it must be bigger. If his is 9 inches, then yes it is bigger half an inch bigger. Awesome, said Harry, look at you two. I’m in a room with two of the most wanted young men in the country and both of them are as naked as the day they were born with big hard cocks. And neither of them is likely to go any time soon. 

Now Niall, fancy a go on Zayn’s big boy? Without thinking he replied. If only, go on then said Harry, what said Zayn? You  heard me, and if he’s as good as Harry found him you’ll like it and it won’t take long, you’ll be done before Harry comes out of the shower. Zayn couldn’t get away from the fact that Niall looked  good and hot and he really wanted to let him suck him off. Go on then he finally gave in. but on one condition. You do the same to Harry here. Harry smiled, if you want to, he said.

Niall looked at Zayn and Harry, he wasn’t sure he was hearing things right. You want me to give Harry a  blowjob as well, and you are ok with it Harry? Why not, it won’t hurt anyone, and I want to see what it was that made Harry cum so soon. Niall had to admit he really wanted to see Harry naked as well, he had seen the pictures in Attitude, but never dreamt the real package would get anywhere near him. Shit, I don’t know. I do, said Harry, unbuttoning his shirt. His gorgeous chest was on  display; it made Niall and Zayn look skinny. He unbuttoned his jeans and let them fall to the floor. He was just standing in his briefs, with a substantial bulge in the front of them.

Niall couldn’t believe it Harry Judd was stripping for him and he would get to suck his cock if he wanted too. Harry turned around and put his thumbs in his waistband and pulled them down to his knees, bending forward he gave Niall and Zayn a perfect close up of his arse and a big dangling sack between his legs.  Oh fuck, go on then said Niall. Harry span back round, his cock was surprisingly soft but it was big, 5.5 inches of thick Mcfly meat. Wow, said Zayn, you are packing, but it only counts once it’s hard. It will be soon, said Harry gripping the  thick sausage and jerking it slowly. But first Niall, you need to service your friend here. Niall dropped to his knees, his own cock still as hard as a rock with a small glistening drop of precum on the end of his piss slit.

Zayn walked over to Niall and was ready for the best thing he’d ever experienced. But he wasn’t ready for what Niall did. I’ll time you said Harry and he started a stopwatch on his phone. While he was at it he started to record it as a video as well.

It appeared that Niall had absolutely no gag reflex. No matter how much cock he took in his mouth there was always space for more. He took Zayn’s head deep into his throat and Zayn began to realise why Harry hadn’t lasted more than 40 seconds. But Zayn was determined to get beyond it and be more of a stud than Harry was. That’s 40 seconds said Harry. Thank goodness slurred Zayn, the pleasure Niall’s throat so good he couldn’t speak properly. 

Fuck here it comes, and with that Niall pulled off and before he could move Zayn had shot his huge load of cum over his band mates face and chest. Sorry mate he said when he looked down at the mess he’d made. That must have been the biggest load I’ve ever shot. And you shot it over a guy said Harry. I shot it over a guy because Niall gave the best head I’ve ever had. And I like getting head from girls. 

You next Harry, said a spent Zayn. He slouched back into the chair still holding his hard cock. Harry was hard by now and  Niall’s eyes widened when he saw the 10 inches he was sporting. You’ll be fine said Harry; it’s the biggest in Mcfly.  Harry was right, although he didn’t really believe himself. Niall took it like a professional  cocksucker . All 10 inches soon disappeared inside his hungry throat. Fuck, said Harry, how did you last so long? Determination to beat Harry Styles, replied Zayn. Harry laughed, but was serious, how did Zayn manage so long, this was  amazing? Never had he met anyone able to take all he had, let alone do it in one go. But Niall had, the little Irishman had it planted down his throat and he was massaging it perfectly.

Fuck here I go said Harry, he pulled out giving Niall a little more warning, but Niall stayed where he was, oh I see, said Harry just as his big balls emptied themselves of semen all over Niall’s face and chest just as Zayn had moments earlier. The amount was greater than Zayn produced and Niall felt 12 or so  spurts hit his soft skin. Wow said Harry, thank you. He reached forward and massaged the spunk into Niall’s face and chest. Before Harry walked away Niall took the head back in his mouth and sucked any leftover cum out of his cock.

Harry slumped into the chair next to Zayn, both of them still hard as a rock. Which one of you is going to sort this then said Niall.  He held his rock hard 8.5 inches. I reckon you can jerk off and add your cum to ours said Harry, whilst we watch. Niall lay back on the floor and started to jerk himself off. And as he did Zayn and Harry watched. Zayn felt Harry’s hand reach over and  take hold of his still hard cock as they were watching. He reciprocated and took hold of Harry’s enormous cock.  Soon the pair were jerking in time to Niall’s hand as it wanked his cock.

Just then the shower door opened and a naked Harry Styles came out, he didn’t see the three naked guys on the floor as he had a towel over his head and he was drying his hair. His soft 5 inches flapping about as was expected. Almost at the same time there was a knock at the door. Harry shouted, yes, who is it? 

Neil, came the reply, just got a message for Zayn. Neil was one of their  roadies; he was around the boys a lot and was a good friend so Harry was comfortable enough around him to be naked. Come in said Harry from beneath his towel, the other 3 wanting to stay quiet. At Harry’s words the other 3jumped up and headed for the walk in closet but Neil was already in the room and he had seen them all. 

Harry pulled the towel off his head and saw them as well. Sorry, said Neil, I was just going to tell Zayn, his girlfriend had to go home early and she’d see him later. And I guess I can see why now! He was getting an eyeful of Zayn’s 9 .5-inch cock. Shut the door Neil, said Zayn. Neil was about to leave and shut it when Niall added with you this side! Neil stayed in the  room; eyes wide open as he admired the 4 naked guys in the room. I feel a little over dressed for the party he joked.

I’m a little confused, said Harry Styles, what were you there up to whilst I was in the shower? Well Niall let slip he’d given you a  blowjob a while back and you came quickly as it was so good. Niall got hard and Harry wanted me to get a  blowjob as well and then I said I would if Harry did too and so we did. I managed a bit more than you but Harry only managed 35 seconds. 

Ok, said Harry, now I understand, it was a fucking good blowjob. I know said Zayn, it was awesome. Harry’s cock had begun to grow as he remembered the event those years before. Err, what’s going on said Neil, slightly confused and somewhat turned on by the scene in front of him. Well we need to make sure that what you’ve seen never gets out. All 4 of us make a very good living from girls who think they will get to sleep with us and guys who fantasize about turning us gay. If the girls find out this happens, they’ll be turned off and if the guys find out, they’ ll expect us to sleep with them. 

So what is it you need me to do, or sign, said  Neil? Well we don’t know we haven’t had a chance to think, you found us here the same time as Harry did, said Zayn. Well I promise I won’t tell anyone , said Neil. Sorry but we need to be sure said Harry Judd, his cock no longer hard as a rock, but his 5.5 inches hanging down between his beautiful, hairy thighs. I think we should start by getting you in as many clothes as we are! What, said Neil? You heard him, said Zayn, he asked you to strip off. 

Nervously Neil began to remove his clothes. He pulled his checked shirt out from his chinos. As he was unbuttoning his shirt, Zayn noticed almost for the first time that Neil was a good looking guy. He was a sort of  geeky, but cute and he had a good body shape.  As he unbuttoned he revealed a well-developed chest and a slight  six-pack . Well, said Zayn, I never knew you went to the gym. I don’t , said  Neil; I’m just blessed with a good shape. You lucky bastard, said Harry,  I  wish I was that shape naturally.

It was even sexier for some reason that Neil was a Scotsman and was a very pasty white colour all over, not even a real tan where he wore his  short-sleeved shirt.  He slipped the shirt off his broad shoulders and fully revealed his torso.  Nice, said Niall, seeing Neil in a different light for the first time. Neil was encouraged by the comments the guys were making. He’d always paid attention to the guys in the band, but had never had any response from them before. All he needed to do was to take his clothes off in front of them all.

He was a little more confident as he stretched down and untied his shoes and slipped them off followed by his socks. As he straightened up his hands went to his waist and he began to unbutton his trousers. When he looked up the 4 guys were all standing in a line waiting for the goods to be released. Neil smiled as he undid one button after another. Once he’d undone them he slowly slid them down over his smooth thighs. Do you wax, asked Zayn? Seeing how smooth his muscular thighs were. No naturally smooth, just pubes and under arms. Well I guess this is what you all wanted to see than said Neil as he was standing just in his boxers. They were tight and showed a substantial bulge. Well you are full of surprises aren’t you, said Harry? We’ve toured with you for 4 years and you’ve never once let anyone see you like this? Well some people have seen this, I’ve shared many a hotel room with other roadies, but you 5 have always kept very separate from us when it comes to bedrooms and backstage. 

Well, we might have to  change that, said Niall winking at Neil. But come on, said Zayn, I think you were told to be naked. Neil tucked his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear and started to slip them off.  A tr immed bush of gingery pubes were  starting to be revealed , nice, turn around, said Harry, I want to see that butt that I’ve seen backstage so often. Neil spun around and as Neil pulled his pants further down he revealed a smooth arse, the same pale colour as Neil’s chest.  Hmmm, cute said Niall, all the way mate. 

Neil dropped his underwear on the floor and stepped out of them. Niall, Zayn and Harry were all surprised as to the near perfect shape that Neil had. His legs were nicely shaped, his arse cute and round, yet he had a slim waist and v-shaped back.  Neil loved the attention he was getting from the 4 studs in the room. After all it isn’t every day that Niall, Zayn and Harry from One Direction, admire the shape of your body after asking you to strip off for them. And to make it even better  Harry Judd was there too. He hoped they would be impressed with his cock after all this. 

Right then, said Harry, time to show us what was in those boxers. Neil’s hands had naturally gone and covered his genitals as best he could and as he turned the others only got a little glimpse of his manhood. But it was clear that it was a fairly substantial piece of meat that Neil had between his thighs. Come on, mate let it all out, said Zayn. Neil released his hands and stood there. His cock was still soft but it must have been at least an inch longer than Harry Judd’s massive 5.5 inches. Fuck me, exclaimed Niall, that is colossal, must be the biggest I’ve ever seen he added. 

Neil was proud of his cock as  the four guys in front of him admired him. Come on then, Harry said, Niall wants to deep throat you like he did us. That’s great said Neil, but I am versatile, I’ll take it up the arse as readily as shove my cock in someone else. Yes please said Harry, I know I’ve just emptied these in the shower but I’m sure they’ll work again.  Well you’ll have to be quick said Niall; we’ve got to be out of here in 20 minutes so we can get to the official after show party back at the hotel. People will get suspicious if none of us are there.

Niall was right thought Harry so he quickly made sure his cock was as hard as it could be and told Neil to lean against the side of the sofa. They were about the same height and so it meant that Neil’s cute arse was in the perfect position to have Harry’s 9 inches planted deep inside it. Having Neil lean like he was  meant also that Niall could sit on the floor between Neil’s legs and get a face full of his Scottish cock. He was treated to the pleasure of making him hard as well since he was still soft at about 6 inches. 

As Harry began to force his cock into Neil, Niall took the entire soft monster in his mouth and started to suck some life into it. He didn’t take long to feel Neil grow inside his mouth and start to poke at his throat. Let’s see it said Zayn, asking Niall to pull off Neil’s cock and let everyone enjoy the sight. Niall let Neil’s now 9 inches come out and hang even lower than before. Still a bit more to go said Neil looking down at his appendage. Well get it up then said Harry wanting to see the only cock he’d ever heard of that was bigger than his. 

Neil obliged, the feeling of Harry’s big cock up his arse was making him horny. Harry was  good; he’d clearly not only fucked girls before. That feels so good said Neil, as his hole was plugged with Harry and his now hard 11 inches was beginning to be swallowed by Niall. You two could make a real killing offering this to guys if the singing careers pack up, he joked. I’d pay to watch it said Zayn, jerking his once gain hard 9.5 inches. Me too admitted Harry Judd, his eyes transfixed on the smooth stud being pleasured both ends. 

Tell you what, said Neill, one of you can join in if you like, I’ve still got a spare hole to fill. I won’t be as good as Niall here, but it’s still a hole so you haven’t got to jerk off. As he was bent over his head was at waist height and perfect for fucking his  brains out. Tell you what said Zayn, I’m really enjoying watching, why don’t you take his mouth? Harry didn’t need to be told twice. He walked over to where Neil was and plunged his 10 inches into Neil’s throat.  That is even better said Zayn, his cock almost ready to shoot again as he watched the roadie, Neil, get spit roasted by Harry Styles and Harry Judd, whilst at the same time being blown by Niall. 

Both the Harry’s were thinking it was perfect as  well; Neil’s arse was open to be penetrated but tighter than any pussy Harry had opened up before. And he was so horny, especially as he could now see Harry being blown the other end of the smooth muscular white back of Neil.  Its no use said Harry, balls deep in Neil’s arse. I’m going to have to cum.  don’t do it inside him, do it in Niall’s face like the rest of us did. 

Niall happy to oblige stopped blowing Neil, and knelt on the floor. The others also stopped and gathered around. Ready for 4 more loads said Harry looking at the others all jerking their cocks as well.  Oh yes said Niall, happy to be covered in the warm sticky cum. Harry Styles was first, his cock pumping streams of white seed over his  band mates face and chest, before forcing his head into Niall’s mouth for him to suck off the final drops. 

Harry stepped back exhausted, sweat dripping off his toned chest he sat down in the chair to watch the other 3 empty  himself over Niall as well. Zayn was next, having watched the others fuck and suck he was so turned on, his big cock and  balls began to spasm and he shot his second load over Niall that evening. Niall opened his mouth this time to have a couple of shots in his mouth. He swallowed the salty mixture and smiled as Zayn’s last dribble dripped down Niall’s face. That might have been bigger than the first load, said Niall, smiling. 

Harry and Neil were still to cum and it was Harry who would be first. Again Niall  presented his face to be covered. Harry produced enough to make a river of cum run down between Niall’s chest and stomach, before pooling amidst Niall’s pubes. Harry finished his orgasm and Niall licked his lips and tasted the stud’s seed. Again he smiled as he turned to Neil, his 11 inches pointing straight at him. His big balls looked juicy and ripe to be plucked. Niall reached up and massaged Neil’s testicles to intensify the orgasm. It worked, Neil groaned as his buttocks clenched and an enormous jet of cum soaked Niall’s face, hair, chest and some oven hit his arm. 12 more shots arced out of the big mushroom end of Neil’s cock and covered Niall in sperm.

This time Niall ran his finger through the sperm mixture and licked it off swallowing all he had taken. Just you now said Harry. Give yourself a facial as well, said Neil. Niall did, he lay on his back lifted his legs over his head and pointed his cock directly at his face. As he jerked Harry saw Niall’s hole and asked if anything had ever been inside. Not likely said Niall, that is for out only. I bet I can change your mind said Neil. He  knelt down behind him and poked his middle finger inside. Fuck off said Niall, that fucking hurts. Just wait said Neil, he reached in and flicked Niall’s prostate. Oh wow, said Niall, do it again. Neil did repeatedly and despite having stopped jerking, Niall began to cum over his face. But it wasn’t a normal  orgasm; with Neil massaging his prostate he kept on cumming, wave after wave the biggest he’d ever shot. 

Finally it subsided and Neil let go of Niall’s hole. Niall slumped onto the floor in an exhausted heap. His face, hair, torso all covered in a mixture of the 4 guys’ cum and his own. Neil, did you enjoy that, asked Zayn? Oh yes, said Neil, well if you keep this quiet we’ll give you a massive pay rise and you can join us for more after show parties. The others all smiled; maybe you can get a backstage pass for the next McFly gig as well. Dougie would love to meet you. Neil agreed; he enjoyed being spoiled by these studs. What about Liam and Louis, he asked?

Well maybe they can join us next time said Harry. Louis’s cock is bigger than mine after all. How do you know that said Niall, he’s as hard to spot as Zayn. Harry grinned; I didn’t need to spot it. You aren’t the only colleague to have enjoyed my cock Niall. You mean you’ve had sex with Louis? Not sex, but we played around. His cock must be about Harry’s size, 10 inches or so. 

The others smiled, can’t wait said Neil, but now we all need  to get moving. Niall might need to clean a little bit of cum off of  him before going out tonight. Ok then said Zayn, everyone into  the shower, we’ve got 5 minutes left. They all went into the shower, Niall being careful not to drip any cum onto the floor, but it was no use, there was a long line of cum from where he was lying to the door of the bathroom.  Don’t wo rry, said Neil, I’ll get that  sorted for you once you’ve gone. 

The shower was a writhing mass of hot young guys flesh trying to clean each other. Most of them were hard again once it had finished and if they hadn’t had to go anywhere most of them would have hung around to jerk off again. Harry, Niall and Zayn all dressed and went out to their party leaving Neil and Harry Judd in the room. 

I can clear this up said Nail, so you can go if you like. I think I’d rather stay said  Harry; you know there is  a bed out the back doesn’t you? Neil smiled; well we don’t officially need to be cleared away for another 2 hours. Plenty of time said Harry; he walked over to Neil and kissed him full on the lips, before picking him up and taking him through to the bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind him, but it wasn’t long before moans could be heard from the other side.


End file.
